Clothing is typically hung vertically to maintain it wrinkle-free and clean. While jackets and pants are typically hung on clothing hangers, ties (such as neckties or scarves) also need to be maintained in a hanging or vertical position.
Applicant provides a novel device for maintaining neckties, scarves, or the like in a vertical position, the device capable of locating and maintaining a number of neckties or scarves either on a rod hanger or from a wall or other vertical support surface.